Destiny's Changing
by QuinnGilmore
Summary: Quinn has become withdrawn, Sam has a secret, Rachel isn't how everyone sees her in school at home. The decisions they make and the people they meet may just change their Destiny's. TRIGGER WARNING: Domestic Abuse, Self Harm and Alcohol Abuse will all be mentioned in this story some not until later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters. This is story I started writing when I was just 14 years old which I have now decided to re-edit and turn into a Fanfiction. So please enjoy.

It was just another typical Saturday in Lima, Ohio when Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were leaving Lima's local gym after an intense workout session.

"You want to come back to mine for dinner?, it's Chinese and Sound of Music night" Rachel asked Quinn who looked up at the sky.

"I'd love to but mom's making spaghetti bolognese and dad wants me home" she explained looking at Rachel apologetically.

"Okay, maybe some other time but can I at least give you a ride home?" the petite brunette pleaded giving her best friend the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

Quinn chuckled grabbing the smaller girls hand as they headed to the parking lot.

Half an hour later Quinn was climbing the stairs to her front door, she halted as she heard the screaming and shouting coming from the other side of the large oak door, holding back tears she entered the house.

As always Quinn ate alone that night locked in her bedroom with Kelly Clarkson blasting from the speakers as an attempt to drown out the sound of her drunken parents screaming at one another downstairs, she couldn't understand how her parents functioned as every morning her mother would kiss her father on the cheek as he left for work but by the time he staggered through the door usually hours after work had finished they would be ready to kill one another screaming until all hours of the night but sure enough the next morning it was all smiles and kisses.

Meanwhile across town Rachel was sat in the lounge with her fathers Hiram and Leroy Berry who yet again were being made to sit through Sound of Music for the billionth time surrounded by Chinese take-out, when Rachel suddenly paused the movie turning to her fathers with a very serious expression on her face.

"Mr Shue wants everyone to attend extra rehearsals on Tuesdays from tomorrow until Sectionals so we have more time to prepare and I was wondering if Quinn could stay over on those nights?" she asked batting her long eyelashes and flashing them her famous Rachel Berry smile.

Hiram and Leroy looked at their pleading daughter then at one another chuckling, "Yes of course she can." Hiram said.

"You guys are the best dads a girl could ask for, I love you guys so much" she squealed hugging her fathers before running off to call Quinn.

The phone rang three times, "Hello?" Quinn croaked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Q, are you okay?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah just had a bit of a tickle, what's up?" she asked trying to get the conversation over and done with as quickly as possible.

"My dad's agreed to let you spend every Tuesday night here after Glee rehearsals" Rachel raved.

"Sorry Rach I can't, mom is starting to work Tuesday nights which means it's my responsibility to make dinner and clean the house, which means I am going to be missing rehearsals on a Tuesday and Thursday from now on" Quinn said hating hearing Rachel sigh on the other end.

"Oh erm okay I'll make sure to take notes and collect the sheet music for you" Rachel responded trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm so sorry Rach I have to go" and with that Quinn slammed down her phone tears welling in her eyes.

On Tuesday afternoon as Rachel made her way into the choir room for practice, she spotted Mercedes and Kurt huddled over a fashion magazine but as shed headed towards them Mr Shuester took a hold of her arm whispering, "Rachel could I have a word please?."

"Sure" she replied curiously as she followed him into the adjoining office.

"Rachel do you have any idea what is going on with Quinn?, she's missing rehearsals, turning up late to classes and I am concerned that she's not only going to fall behind in her classes but that come Sectionals she's not going to be up to speed" he questioned.

Rachel looked down at her hands.

"I don't know Mr Shuester, she's barely spending anytime out of the house any more, she keeps saying it's either a family problem or her mom is working late but she's tired all the time and withdrawn, I am starting to get really worried because she's my best friend and I feel so helpless" the petite brunette rambled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Okay Okay calm down Rach" Will handed the girl a box of tissues so she could wipe her eyes.

"Next time you see Quinn I'd like you to ask her to come and see me please but I promise we will get to the bottom of this" he said reassuringly before leading her back into the choir room were Rachel sat in the corner staring at her lap.

After Mr Shuester dismissed them Rachel ran straight to her car making the spontaneous decision to go over to Quinn's for some answers, she felt lost without her best friend but as she knocked on the door the girl who answered looked nothing like her best friend, the girl behind the door was pale with messy hair and her entire body covered in patches of bruises causing Rachel to gasp.

"Rachel what're you doing here?" Quinn hissed trying to hide herself behind the boy.

"Quinn what the hell is going on, what happened to you?" Rachel gasped trying to grab a hold of her friends arm to inspect her bruises.

"Nothing I had a bit of a fall carrying some boxes up from the basement, just go home I'll see you at school tomorrow I promise" Quinn whispered hearing footsteps approaching behind her as she slowly closed the door.

Rachel ran back to her car racing home she went straight upstairs to bed although she couldn't sleep due to the images of her best friends current state flashed through her head it was early morning when she finally fell asleep after crying herself to sleep.

The next day Rachel was walking down the hallway towards Spanish class when a familiar blonde caught her eye as she ducked into the bathroom wearing sunglasses, every inch of her body covered up despite the 90 degree heat outside, the brunette looked into her Spanish room that was about to begin and the bathroom were her best friend was hiding away but she knew which was more important so she headed into the bathroom.

"Q?" she called as she entered, her heart dropping when through the mirror she saw the bruised swollen face of her best friend who spun around to meet her.

"Rachel I can't do this anymore, I'm so frightened, please Rach you have to help me" Quinn sobbed falling to the floor.

Rachel rushed over pulling her best friend into her arms trying to soothe her sobs, they sat their until Quinn was calm then she placed the sunglasses back on her eyes took Rachel's hand and followed her out to see Mr Shuester.

"Rachel there you are, why weren't you in Glee?" Will asked shocked to see Quinn in tow.

"I was helping Quinn, Mr Shue she really needs our help please Mr Shue you need to help her." Rachel pleaded holding a now crying Quinn close once again.

Quinn slowly raised her sleeves, rolled up her jeans and removed her sunglasses revealing her bruises to him, Will gasped instantly rushing to the blonde's side to inspect her bruises all the while Rachel shook with anger as she knew exactly who was responsible for this.

"Quinn who did this to you?" Wil asked still stunned.

"My dad" she exclaimed then suddenly she heard her fathers voice in her ear saying if she ever told anyone then he'd make her regret ever being born.

"Okay Quinn let's go down to Principle Figgins office so we can get this sorted" Will said standing up but as he opened the door Quinn bolted.

Rachel went to run after her friend but Will caught her around the waist preventing her from going any further, she struggled hot tears rolling down her cheeks in frustration, anger and sadness. All this time she thought maybe Quinn was just going back to her old ways but actually she was being hurt and beaten.

"Mr Shue what're we going to do" she cried.

Will ran his fingers through his hair collapsing into his desk chair, "I don't know Rachel, I really don't know".

 **There we go Chapter One is done, I am sorry if it's not my best but bear with me I will try my best to grow as a writer :) Please Review after Reading and thank you for reading 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters. To the reviewer who asked about a romance, I am afraid I won't have it as main story couple but I may do a couple flashbacks to when they did date :)

Rachel searched all over campus for Quinn but she was nowhere to be found which only fuelled the diva's frustration but she knew better than anyone that if Quinn didn't want to be found then she'd be hidden in the most unexpected places and with that thought in her head she exhaled loudly before heading to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile tucked away in the darkest corner of the library lost in Wonderland with Alice Quinn hid from the world knowing that not even Rachel would think to look for her here, Alice in Wonderland had always been her escape route from the outside world so it was no shock when she ran into the library that the book that just happened to catch her eye was Alice in Wonderland but she was suddenly brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" looking up from her book she met a familiar pair of sky blue eyes hidden behind a mop of blonde hair and a goofy large smile to match.

"Sam? Sam Evans?" she squealed jumping up with excitement.

"Get out of town, Quinn Fabray is that you, come here" Sam exclaimed pulling the blonde into a hug causing her to wince slightly.

"Ouch" she whispered causing Sam to pull away and hold her at arms length concerned.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked.

"Just a little, cheerleading injuries" she lied sitting back down patting the free seat next to her.

Sam took a seat next to Quinn both of them still shocked and amazed that after all these years they were finally reunited, Quinn's phone buzzed.

' _Q, where are you? Sue's going nuts'-Snixx_

' _I'm busy tell coach I said sorry'-Q_

' _You owe me big time Fabray'-Snixx_

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah sorry, so are you still playing guitar and singing?" Quinn pried placing her phone on silent and slipping it into her bag.

"I am indeed, I was actually thinking of joining Glee" he replied taking one of her hands causing electricity to shoot through them both.

"I'm in Glee too, we'd be unstoppable if we had you on our team" she boasted butterflies swarming in her stomach when he flashed her his famous smile.

They sat in silence for a moment enjoying one another's company before a loud voice pulled them back to earth.

"QUINN, QUINN ARE YOU IN HERE!?" Oh no Rachel had found her.

"Sorry Sam I have to go, I'll see you in Glee later" Quinn rambled grabbing her bag and running out of the library.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly for Quinn and as she headed towards Glee Club thinking about how she was going to avoid Rachel's obvious questions not to mention the glares she will no doubt receive when she ignores her best friend, all of a sudden she felt an arm snake around her waist taking her by surprise.

"What's up Baby Mama" Puck whispered in her ear causing Quinn's skin to crawl.

"Firstly Stop calling me that it's degrading, Secondly get your hands off me and Thirdly stay away from me" she hissed through gritted teeth pulling away from him.

Puck grabbed her wrist, "Woah Woah not so fast Baby Mama we all know you can't resist me so what'd you say we go in here and make out for a while" he smirked dragging her towards the janitors closet.

"Get the hell off me Puckerman, PUCK LET ME GO!" she yelled struggling against him.

"Everything okay here Quinn?" Sam asked as he appeared from around the corner smirking at Puck who shot the blonde a glare.

"Yeah dude so why don't you just keep walking" Puck replied pulling Quinn closer to him.

"I wasn't asking you, Quinn may I escort you to Glee practice?" Sam asked holding his hand out to the blonde cheerleader.

Quinn giggled accepting his hand throwing one of her 'don't fuck with me' glares at Puck who looked about ready to explode.

"Hey Blondie" Puck shouted.

Sam whipped around just in time for Puck's fist to make contact with his face sending him flying against the lockers before hitting the hard floor with a thud, Quinn stood in shock before the sudden rush of adrenaline hit her and she rushed over collapsing next to Sam on the floor.

"Puck what the fuck is wrong with you?" she yelled running to Puck and punching his chest as hard as she could but the next thing she knew she was being thrown against the lockers.

Sam opened his eyes to the most horrifying scene he'd ever witnessed, Quinn was lay unconscious just out of reach her nose bleeding creating a puddle of blood around her head, her face was as white as a sheet when out of nowhere a foot connected with his stomach that resulted in loud crack echoing through the halls.

"Puckerman get off of him, what the hell is going on out here?" Will yelled racing out of the choir room followed by Finn and Mike who immediately pulled Puck off of Sam.

Then came the ear piercing scream that caused everyone to freeze.

"QUINN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MONSTER" Rachel screamed as she came face to face with her best friend lay on the floor, she rushed over pulling the limp blonde into her arms sobbing.

Puck went limp as his eyes landed on Quinn which gave Finn and Mike the chance to pull him into a spare classroom to await Principle Figgins and possibly the police, Sam tried to pull himself up so he could drag himself over to the girls but his body was too numb with pain.

"Sam stay still, the paramedics are on their way" Will said as Sam lay back down closing his eyes to block out the image of Quinn.

It was five hours later before Quinn finally gained consciousness in Lima General Hospital, looking down all she saw were her blood stained clothes in a pile at the end of the bed which instantly brought back the flashback of that afternoon, she screamed waking a sleeping Rachel Berry who rushed over trying to stop Quinn from pulling out the tubes in her arms.

"Quinn Quinn calm down, you're safe" she pleaded who looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her petite friend.

"What happened, where's Sam, please tell me he's okay" the cheerleader rambled.

Rachel took Quinn's hands in her own, "Sam is in a room just down the hall, he has a fractured eye socket which made them worry that he may have internal bleeding but he's been given the all clear, he's got a couple of broken ribs but mostly just a lot of cuts and bruises." Rachel explained watching Quinn sink into herself.

"It's all my fault Rach, I should have just gone with Puck" Quinn sobbed as Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and rested her head on top of Quinn's.

"Quinn after what happened freshman year you did extremely well to say no to him, it took a lot of courage and the nurses also said once you were awake and had a check over that you could go an see Sam" she said smiling when Quinn's face lit up.

"Could you possibly go and get a nurse, I want to go and see him" Quinn asked kissing her best friends cheek when she nodded.

Rachel climbed off the bed carefully but as she went to leave Quinn took a hold of her wrist making the brunette look back concerned but all she was met with was kind, caring eyes.

"Rachel you truly are my best friend, I love you" Quinn whispered laughing when Rachel blushed, the girls shared a hug before Rachel slipped out of the room.

Quinn sat alone in the room for a couple of seconds listening to the sound of the machines around her beeping, outside the window she could hear the sound of an ambulance leaving the hospital sirens blaring loudly then there was the shuffling of feet outside her door as doctors, nurses, patients and their loved ones shuffled back and forth in a hurry but even with all the hustle and bustle going on around her Quinn still managed to slip back into a peaceful sleep.

That was until the sound of the door opening and shutting woke her but she didn't recognize the footsteps as they sounded to heavy to be Rachel's and a nurse or doctor wouldn't be wearing boots but before she could open her eyes she heard a familiar but terrifying voice.

"Hey Q, I don't know if you're sleeping but it's Puck, I need to talk to you" Quinn froze with fear clamping her eyes shut just wishing for Rachel to come back.

Rachel was just heading back to Quinn's room after having a lengthily argument with the nurse that it is their job to care for their patients when needed and her best friend needed to be seen to after everything she's been through today and if they did not act quick then she would have no choice but to get her father involved who just so happened to be on the board of directors for the hospital but as she neared Quinn's room she heard a scream and a crash before a flash of blonde ran from the room leaving Noah Puckerman stood alone in the dark hospital room.

"You're a dead man Noah Puckerman" Rachel threatened before setting off after the blonde.

Ta-Da Chapter two is complete, Please review and I hope you enjoyed 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee Characters.

Rachel found Quinn standing in the doorway of Sam's room frozen in place as she stared at the young boy lay in the bed surrounded by machines, his left eye barely visible under the swelling and bruises and his chest was wrapped in a bandage to keep his ribs in place so they could heal properly.

"Noah's gone, security escorted him out" she whispered watching the relief wash over Quinn's furrowed brow.

"He looks so peaceful" Quinn said.

"He's going to be okay Quinn, the doctors said he'll be back on his feet in a couple of days" the diva reassured.

"Do you mind if I have some alone time with him? I'll text you later?" Quinn asked looking down at Rachel who nodded before kissing her best friends cheek and leaving the room.

Once the door was firmly closed Quinn climbed onto Sam's bed taking his hand in hers whilst her other hand removed a strand of hair from his face, she let a single finger trace around his injured eye very gently then down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I can't explain how sorry I am that this happened to you, I love you Sam I always have loved you" she whispered to him her eyes staying locked on their intertwined hands.

"Quinn this is none of your fault, you didn't hit me that asshole did and you know that I love you too I have done since the day I met you" Sam muttered his good eye slowly fluttering open.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a cold winters day when five year old Quinn walked into Kindergarten for the first time, her little cheeks and nose bright red from the cold, her mitten protected hands clasping onto her mothers leg tightl_ _y peering around the room._

 _All of a sudden a little boy with blonde shaggy hair and big blue eyes dressed as a cowboy came running up to her his hair bouncing widely, "Samuel Evans_ _ma'am" he introduced himself holding out his hand._

" _Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you" Quinn replied placing her hand in his._

" _Pretty name, be my best friend?" Sam asked his big blue eyes pleading._

" _Sure" Quinn giggled hugging the small boy tight before they ran off together._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Quinn let out a chuckle as she came back to reality, "You looked so cute in your little cowboy outfit" she giggled as Sam let out a groan hiding his face in your shoulder.

"My awkward cowboy stage" he mumbled.

"That slowly led into the even more awkward power rangers phase, I thought your mom was going to have to cut that costume off of you" she laughed wincing slightly as a pain shot through her head.

Sam examined the stitches at the back of her head the anger inside him once again boiling up inside him but as he saw Quinn's eyes scanning the room sadly he took a deep breath to calm himself, stroking her hair softly bringing her back to him she gave him a sad smile.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" he asked.

Quinn let out a sigh.

"The last time I was here was the saddest day of my life, it's just bringing back a lot of emotions and memories" she whispered looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I can't just yet" she admitted before letting out a yawn.

"That's okay I can wait, now get some sleep you" Sam replied holding her close as she drifted off on in his arms causing him to nod off too.

It was dark outside when Sam was awoken feeling something warm and wet running down his arms, his shirt sticking to him but as he leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp he was not prepared for the scene that was awaiting for him, his arm and shirt were covered in blood as a limp Quinn fell sideways a trail of blood following.

"Oh my god Quinn, NURSE NURSE HELP!" he shouted as a team of nurses ran into the room rushing towards Quinn.

"Okay her stitches have opened up, she's lost a lot of blood so lets get her into theatre stat" a nurse ordered as they lifted Quinn onto a stretcher and out the door leaving a still shocked Sam alone.

The sound of his phone ringing brought Sam out of his shock state so he reached over but the number flashing on the screen he didn't recognize although it continued to ring, wiping his eyes he answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sam why isn't Quinn answering her phone? It's still ringing so I know it's not dead and she always has it on her" a voice rambled on the other end confusing Sam.

"Who is this? He asked.

"It's Rachel Quinn's best friend I got your number from your Facebook, but that doesn't matter where is she?" the diva demanded panicking.

"She's been rushed to theatre, her stitches opened up which caused her to lose a lot of blood" he replied as the girl started to hyperventilate.

"No, no no no" Rachel repeated starting to sob.

"Woah Woah breathe Rachel, listen head down here and you can wait with me I'm guessing you already know my room number" he suggested hoping it would help soothe the girl.

"Okay, I'll be there soon" she sniffled then hung up giving Sam the chance to call in a nurse to help him clean up.

Rachel sat in the parking lot of the hospital trying to find the courage to walk in but as she looked around she saw a young girl no older than four or five with wavy brown hair walking hand in hand with an older woman who was laughing obviously at a joke or story her daughter had told, sighing it reminded her of her and Shelby and what it would have been like if Shelby had raised her.

Sam sat nervously picking at a piece of loose thread on the bed sheet anxiously waiting for some news on Quinn, a nurse interrupted his train of thought as she came in to re-administer his pain relief.

"Excuse me, do you happen to have any information on Quinn Fabray?" he asked curiously.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look before shaking her head and leaving him alone once again worrying about the girl who held his heart, meanwhile Rachel was still sat in her car flipping through a scrapbook filled with pictures of her and Quinn from the age of seven to last week when they'd thrown a pool party before the preparations for Sectionals started and with that the courage hit her like a ton of bricks so she slammed the book closed and headed towards Sam's room.

Sam watched the small dive shuffle into his room tears welling in her eyes she noticed the couple spots of blood still on the floor from when Quinn was lifted onto the stretcher, seeing how small and fragile the petite brunette looked he patted the bed moving over so she could sit next to him, once she was settled he placed an arm around her shoulders rubbing her arm softly in comfort.

"The nurses haven't been able to give me any information yet" he told Rachel who nodded playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Sam can I ask you something?" she asked looking up at him as he nodded.

"How'd you know Quinn?" she asked watching him chuckle as he pulled a photo of six year old Quinn who was missing her two front teeth and Sam who had a huge scab on his chin.

"It was the first day of Kindergarten when we met, Quinn was the first person I met and we instantly became best friends that was until her dad got a promotion and ended up moving the family from Tennessee to Ohio, that photo right there was taken after we attempted to build our own go kart" he laughed remembering that day.

"What happened?" Rachel pried.

"It was all going really well until the brakes failed and we ended up crashing into a tree which gave me that massive cut and Quinn's head collided with mine knocking her teeth out" he explained watching Rachel clamp her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

"So that's why she refused to go to Kyle Harris's 10th birthday party" Rachel giggled handing him the picture back.

"We were certainly troublemakers" Sam admitted.

They were interrupted by a doctor knocking on the door as he entered looking very serious which caused the teens to take one another's hands nervously, "Sam Evans I presume?" he asked smiling when Sam nodded.

"This is Rachel Berry, Quinn's best friend" he introduced to the doctor.

"Leroy and Hiram's daughter" he nodded smiling.

"Well I am Dr. Rivington and I have some very good news, Quinn is out and doing very well" Sam and Rachel let out a huge sigh of relief letting out a couple of tears.

"She lost a lot of blood but we managed to get her a transfusion quickly enough and we have stapled the wound shut so there should be no more complications, she's still coming to but we've requested to have her set up in here" he explained before leaving the room.

Rachel let out a choked sob of relief.

"She's okay, she's going to be okay" Rachel whispered to herself.

Sam squeezed Rachel's hand who looked up at him and smile.

Not long after the doctor had left Quinn was wheeled back into the room and placed next to Sam who immediately took one of her hands watching her eyelids slowly flutter open revealing her ochre irises that lit up as she met Sam's sky blue eyes.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hi" he whispered kissing the back of her hand.

Quinn blushed then her eyes met the shadow of the small diva that was stood at the end of Sam's bed her eyes scanning over Quinn's body for any evidence of new injuries.

"Hey Rach" she said bringing the small divas eyes up to meet hers.

Rachel let out a small smile causing Quinn to hold out her free hand chuckling slightly when Rachel ran over grabbing her hand tightly as if Quinn would disappear if she let go.

"You ever scare me like that again Quinn Fabray and I swear I'll burn your pompoms" Rachel threatened letting out a small laugh when she saw the fear on Quinn's face.

"I promise" Quinn said poking Rachel in the ribs before looking over at Sam.

Sam winked at her just happy to see her beautiful smiling face once again, he watched as her and Rachel talked and laughed about everything and nothing but something wasn't right with Quinn he could sense it but he didn't know what it could be.

"Rachel" he said

"Yes" she replied looking at him with a confused look.

"Could you give me and Quinn a moment alone?" he asked smiling when the brunette nodded.

Rachel kissed Quinn's cheek before leaving the two of them vowing that she'd return with movies and edible food so they would be more comfortable, once out of the room Sam lowered the railings on their beds so they had one big double bed to share and immediately Quinn curled into his side.

"Now are you going to tell me how you got those bruises?" he asked bluntly causing Quinn to tense.

Quinn looked down and whispered, "My dad"

Sam growled, "What" he hissed.

TA-DA End of Chapter 3 :) :) Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters.

Quinn quickly regretted telling Sam the truth as she saw the anger in his eyes and his entire body tense, his hands balling up to create fists.

"I'll kill the bastard" he snarled before realizing that his anger was starting to scare Quinn.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm calm" he said pulling her close.

"You've every right to be mad, I don't expect you to deal with this so I understand if you keep your distance from me as of today" she whispered looking down as her hands fiddled with the hospital bracelet on her bruised wrist.

Sam stared at Quinn in shock, "Quinn I am never leaving you, I am going to be here every step of the way whether it's to make you smile or hold you when you're crying" he said lifting her chin with two fingers so he could look into her eyes.

Quinn's bottom lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes but she had to stay strong just like her mother had taught her to be then she remembered that she would never see her mother again, she knew once she'd told Mr Shuester that he'd have contacted the police and child protective services which in turn meant that her parents will have skipped town together leaving their youngest daughter homeless and alone.

"Little Lamb, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Sam asked using his old nickname for the blonde which caused her to crumble the tears finally flowing down her bruised, pale cheeks.

Sam held her close knowing this would be the first time she'd truly let go of all the emotions, checking the time he realized the he'd in fact been up for almost an entire night as Quinn's operation took well over 3 hours so he decided to send Rachel a text once the girl in his arms had fallen asleep.

' _Hey Rach, Quinn is sleeping so you go home and sleep, you need it' -SE_

' _Okay_ _I would advise that you keep me updated_ _on Quinn's progress as the consequences will not be pretty if you fail to do so Samuel'- R_

' _I promise I will keep you in the loop Rachel I understand how much she means to you, try to sleep little diva'- SE_

' _Goodnight Samuel'-R_

He chuckled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Quinn who was letting out little snores, closing his eyes he allowed sleep to wash over him.

The next morning as Rachel entered the choir room for early Glee practise she kept a tight grip on her phone awaiting any news on Quinn's condition but she suddenly felt a room full of eyes staring at her in anxiously waiting for any news she had this included Mr. Shuester who sat with the rest of the club, taking a deep breath she addressed her fellow peers as confidently as she could.

"Quinn is doing okay, the impact of her hitting the lockers caused her to split her head open and she has a minor break to her nose but luckily the doctors said it will heal on it's own, as for Samuel Evans who is a childhood friend of Quinn's he sustained some slightly more horrific injuries including two broken ribs and a busted eye socket which doctors feared would cause internal bleeding but thankfully that was not the case, both are resting and healing well but ask that the visitations are kept to a minimal until they're both out" Rachel explained watching each of the members faces change expression.

Suddenly the door to the choir room opened causing everyone to look in the direction of the door which revealed no other than the one person Rachel wanted to kill more than anything in the world right now, Noah Puckerman who looked around before lowering his gaze knowing that everyone was aware that he was responsible for putting Quinn and her blonde friend in the hospital.

"Hey guys" he said with as much confidence that he could muster up.

Suddenly Rachel snapped.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU WALTZ IN HERE LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG, YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN ARE DEAD TO ME" Rachel screamed lunging at the boy who truly looked terrified but before she could reach him a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's not worth it Rach, calm down" she heard Santana whisper in her ear as the small diva broke down in front of everyone.

"Santana why don't you take Rachel outside to calm down whilst I have a word with Puckerman" Will suggested his eyes full of worry for the usually composed girl who was hidden in Santana's chest.

Santana nodded helping Rachel up and out of the choir room into the hallway where she sat against the lockers with small brunette sat on her lap still quietly sobbing, she sat rocking the girl until her sobs stopped and she popped her head out of her hiding spot in Santana's neck looking sheepish.

"Sorry" she whispered playing with her fingers.

Santana took the girl's small hands in her own, "Don't apologize hermosa" she hushed brushing the petite brunette's hair out of her face.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asked looking into the latina's apologetic eyes.

Santana took a deep breath in, "I am being nice because I am tired of hiding Rachel, I am tired of pretending that the feelings I feel for you are just a phase" she admitted biting her lip as Rachel's eyes widened.

"Your feelings for me?" she stammered.

Santana nodded blushing then to her surprise she felt a soft pair of lips on her own, she hummed cupping a hand on Rachel's cheek wanting to keep the moment going for as long as possible but soon the kiss ended though neither girl could deny the fireworks that rang around them.

"It's going to take a lot for me to trust you completely Santana, I can't just forget the past three years that you've spent torturing me but I can definitely say that I reciprocate your feelings towards me" Rachel rambled on only to be stopped by Santana's lips once again connecting with hers.

"Take all the time you need hermosa, I will be here waiting for you whether it's next week or next decade I promise to be by your side and prove myself to you" Santana told Rachel holding her close once again enjoying the feeling of their now intertwined hands.

Rachel smiled but then she remembered what had just happened and her lip started to quiver again, "Tana" she whispered.

Santana blushed and grinned at the girls new nickname for her, "Yes hermosa?" she asked placing a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"I need Quinn, will you take me?" asked looking up with big sad eyes which caused Santana to melt inside.

"Sure babygirl, go wait by my car whilst I grab our things" she said helping the diva stand who placed a small kiss on her tanned cheek before heading to the parking lot.

Sam was the first to awake feeling more himself so he lay admiring the still sleeping blonde in his arms whose bruises were starting to fade slowly but surely, he traced the outline of Quinn's face when a little knock at his door interrupted him.

"Come in" he whispered making sure not to wake Quinn.

A tall woman with long brown wavy hair clad in a silk purple shirt, black pencil skirt and black heels entered in her arms a little blonde girl no older than three years old who was the spitting image of Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mother" the woman introduced herself holding out a hand for Sam to shake which he did reluctantly.

"Sam Evans a friend of Quinn's" he replied his eyes peeled on the little girl who was studying Quinn.

"I'm Beth Corcoran-Fabray and Quinn is my real mommy" the little girl spoke so confidently even though her eyes showed a lot of fear and uncertainty.

"Quinn didn't tell me she had a daughter but it's very nice to meet you Beth, you're extremely pretty just like your mommy" he said shaking her little hand.

"I'll explain later" Shelby whispered to Sam who nodded.

"What happened to my mommy?" Beth asked curiously.

"Mommy had a bit of a fall which hurt her head but the doctors made her all better," Sam explained trying to not scare Beth who just nodded her eyes still fixated on the sleeping blonde.

Beth walked around the bed so she could be closer to Quinn but as she placed her tiny hand on Quinn's cheek the blonde jumped awake causing Beth to jump also and run back to hide behind Shelby's legs who stroked her adopted daughters head reassuringly.

Sam quickly pulled Quinn to him whispering in her ear, "Good Morning Gorgeous" he felt her relax into him.

"Morning, can you help me sit up a little bit please" she asked smiling as he complied but then her eyes caught Shelby's.

"Hello Quinn" the older lady greeted smiling softly.

"Shelby, what're you doing here?" Quinn asked not yet noticing the small figure peering out.

Shelby smiled bringing Beth forward watching as Quinn's breath caught in her throat, "Someone wanted to meet you after overhearing Noah telling me what happened" she explained.

Quinn took in the little girls appearance, she had Quinn's eyes, hair and nose but the smile was all Puck, "Beth?" she whispered.

Beth smiled shyly, "Hello mommy" she said trying to resist the urge to run to her mother.

Quinn's vision went blurry as tears pooled in her eyes threatening to fall but she knew her emotional outburst would only frighten the child so closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths she managed to regain control of her emotions.

"My baby is all grown up" she smiled.

"Mommy can I hug you or will it hurt you?" Beth asked unsure.

Quinn let out a little giggle before opening her arms to her little girl who flew into them so fast she almost knocked Quinn of the bed but the blonde didn't care as she embraced her daughter for the first time since she gave birth three years ago, she inhaled the sweet smell of the little blonde who clung to Quinn like she would disappear if she let go or even pulled away a little.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone, Beth please behave I'll be right outside if you need me" Shelby said blowing Beth a kiss who caught it before returning her attention to Quinn.

Once outside the door Shelby exhaled deeply relieved that their first encounter had gone so smoothly as she wanted nothing more than for Quinn to be apart of Beth's life as she regretted every day that she wasn't a apart of Rachel's, speaking of Rachel she heard a familiar voice shouting from down the hallway shaking her head she headed towards the noise only to find her tiny but loud daughter screaming at the receptionist who looked both annoyed and shocked whilst Santana stood to one side clearly enjoying the scene.

"My little diva" she chuckled as Rachel spun around and ran into Shelby's open arms.

"Mom, what're you doing here?" she asked inhaling the sweet and familiar smell that was her mother.

"I brought Beth to meet Quinn, Noah told me what happened and she demanded to meet her but what I would like to know is why you're yelling at the receptionist?" Shelby scorned holding her daughter at arms length.

Rachel blushed and looked down, "She won't let me see Quinn, I need to see her mommy" Rachel stammered tears rolling her hot cheeks.

Shelby once again hugged her daughter rubbing circles on her back soothingly, "Okay baby it's okay just calm yourself down then I'll take you to see Quinn" the older lady promised watching the brunette take a couple of deep breaths as Santana took her hand.

Once Rachel was calmer Santana offered to go and see if Quinn was okay to see her and with Shelby's approval to bring Beth back to her, upon entering the room the latina found her best friend sat in bed snuggled into Sam and gazing lovingly down at the sleeping blonde in her arms, she cleared her throat quietly making sure not to wake Beth.

"San hey, what're you doing here instead of school?" Quinn questioned.

"I came with Rachel, she tried to attack Puck in Glee this morning then had a breakdown so she asked me to bring her to you, she's out in the waiting room with Shelby right now pretty upset" Santana explained as she neared the bed sending Sam a nod and a smile.

Quinn let out a heavy sigh, "Okay if you can take Beth back to Shelby for me and send Rachel to me" she asked placing a kiss on Beth's forehead before handing her to Santana.

"Hold up San, I need to stretch my legs" Sam said kissing Quinn's cheek before slowly getting out of bed himself and leaving with Santana.

A couple of minutes later a small knock was heard.

"Come on in monkey" Quinn called watching as her best friend entered the room looking so small and fragile, holding out her arms as Rachel ran into them sobbing.

Quinn held Rachel for a few minutes rocking the small girl until her sobs subsided.

"I heard you tried to attack Puck" Quinn chuckled continuing to rock the diva who snuggled further into Quinn feeling safe.

Rachel nodded into her chest mumbling something about being sorry and hating him but Quinn just hushed her, "You've no reason to be sorry monkey, you're safe I have you" she cooed in the girls ear who let out another sob burrowing further into her chest.

Quinn lay back in the bed holding Rachel the way she'd not moments ago been holding her own daughter but despite what everyone said about Rachel being childish Quinn didn't mind at all when Rachel needed to be little for a while, she knew first hand that sometimes you need to have those moments of being held and cared for.

"Santana kissed me" Rachel's whisper broke the silence.

"It's about time" Quinn laughed knowing that the latina had been madly in love with Rachel for years.

"I told her it was going to take time but I wanted no one but her" Rachel admitted looking up at the blonde who kissed her forehead.

"As long as it's what you want monkey I'll support you no matter what" the blonde said.

The girls spent a couple of moments in silence before Quinn's hospital room door swung open to reveal a very angry, red faced Russell Fabray, Rachel immediately felt Quinn tense up as he stepped into the room.

"Hello Quinnie" he sneered making both Rachel and Quinn's blood run cold.

"Miss me?" he hissed.

TA-DA Okay so it's currently 02:15am and I've just finished writing this. I love having Quinn being the protective big sister and Rachel needing her because it's a relationship very close to my heart. So please read and review but most importantly ENJOY :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters.

"D..Dad, what're you doing here?" Quinn stammered her eyes locked onto her father's angry eyes.

"We received a phone call to say you'd been brought in so of course I had to come and make sure my little angel was okay" he explained keeping his devoted father facade up.

Rachel growled as she felt Quinn's arms pull her closer protectively, turning her head she met a pair of Hazel eyes that pleaded her to stay there and not provoke the small but well built man in front of them so she nodded letting Quinn know she'd understood.

"I'm fine so you can leave now" she said through gritted teeth watching the vein in his neck grow more and more visible.

Russell exhaled an angry breath before fixating his eyes on Rachel, "You go and wait outside whilst I speak to my daughter" he ordered pointing a finger to the door,

Rachel looked at Quinn her face pale with fear but the reassuring hand rubbing circles on her back gave her the courage to face the man once again, "No I will be staying right here with your daughter" she spoke confidently trying to hide the terror in her voice.

"You arrogant little sinner, you will leave NOW!" he shouted causing the girls to jump.

Quinn growled, "Don't you dare speak to her like that you abusive pathetic excuse of a man, you're nothing more than an alcoholic, woman beater" she screamed the pain from her head only fueling her anger as she tried to numb the pain.

Russell let out an animalistic noise as he launched himself at the girls who in turn screamed clinging to one another that was until he grabbed Rachel's arms dragging her off the bed as Quinn struggled to get to her, he threw the young brunette onto the floor.

"GET OFF HER YOU BASTARD, IF YOU WANT TO HIT SOMEONE HIT ME BUT YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Quinn screamed tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at Rachel's curled up form on the floor.

"You're next bitch but first let's see how loud miss broadway star can scream shall we" he said coldly a smirk resting on his face as he lifted a foot swinging it back.

It all became a blur, one minute Quinn was watching her father's foot swing forward ready to connect with Rachel's ribs and the next she watched her father hit the floor as a group of police officers stormed in tackling him as he let out a yelp, she sat frozen on the bed as the officers read her father his rights escorting him out the room as he screamed obscenities at them.

"You will pay for this you little slut, you and the sinner will pay for this, you hear me Quinn Fabray, YOU ARE DEAD!" He screamed still trying to fight against the officers.

A large but soft hand brought the blonde out of her trance as she looked up she saw the soft brown eyes of Leroy Berry one of Rachel's fathers who she'd always adored, he was a tall tanned man who always made Quinn feel safe something her father had never made her feel and she knew that right now in this moment Leroy was trying his best to focus all his attention on her so his anger didn't get the better of him as it had done only once in the past.

*Flashback*

 _Quinn had ran away from home to the only place she knew she'd feel safe and welcome, The Berry's._

 _Leroy took in the appearance of the young blonde girl stood in front of him with her hair wild like she'd been dragged about, her eyes full of fear as tears pooled in them, her little chest heaving frantically as she tried to catch her breath, he'd seen the young blonde in front of him in this state a hundred times before so he quickly ushered her in._

" _Okay what did you break or ruin?" he asked calmly passing the girl a glass of water._

 _Quinn looked down trying to keep the tears at bay, "It was an accident i promise" she whispered sniffling,_

 _Leroy took the girl's hands in his own, "Just tell me what's happened then we can work on fixing it" he told her smiling softly._

" _I was practising for gymnastics in the living room when i accidently knocked off one of Daddy's whisky glasses and it smashed, I'm so sorry" she sobbed hiding in Leroy's chest as he held her close._

 _He rocked the sobbing seven year old until her sobs were just sniffles, "You do know better than to do gymnastics in the house Quinn but this is an easy fix" he explained walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a whiskey glass that look exactly like her father's, she gasped._

 _She jumped off her stool running to the man flinging her arms around his waist, Leroy chuckled kissing the top of her blonde head, "Now let's get you home before your father does and we'll replace the glass but first things first where is your mother?" he asked watching as her face fell anger building in him._

 _Quinn wished nothing more than to be able to live with the Berry's._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Quinn, Quinn" the sound of her name being called brought Quinn back, she met Leroy's eyes once more.

"Where's monkey?" she asked frantically looking for Rachel.

"She's with her daddy in his office, the police wanted to speak to her first then they'll be buy to see you, okay lion?" he asked using her childhood nickname watching as she nodded.

Quinn sat in her room going over her father's threat over and over again in her head, she knew he was serious that if given the chance he would kill her and Rachel or worse he'd torture Rachel by making her watch him kill her best friend, suddenly the door opened to reveal a police officer and who she could only assume to be a detective.

"Quinn Fabray?" they asked smiling when she nodded her head.

"My name is Detective Rosa and this is Officer Marks, we'd like to ask you a few questions concerning your father and the incident that happened here today" Detective Rosa said, she was a tanned woman clad in a pencil skirt, striped button up shirt and a black jacket with black heels on her feet making her look 6ft tall, her black hair pulled back tightly into a bun.

"Ms Fabray would you say your father is a violent man?" she asked.

Quinn pulled back the covers to reveal her bruised legs and arms, "What do you think?" she snarked.

Rosa ignored the girl's attitude as she made a note of the girl's injuries, "How long has your father been beating you Quinn?" she asked a little more softly.

"On and Off since i was a child, it started with the usual spankings when i misbehaved as a child but by the time I was eight years old he was using the belt as punishment then when I hit thirteen he would hit me but only when he was drunk, i know that's not an excuse but it's the truth" she rambled on to the detective shocked at how easy this was for her, it was like all her adrenaline had kicked in again allowing her to uncover years of verbal,physical and mental abuse she'd received.

Detective Rosa nodded as she continued to write down every word that left the blonde's lips, she could tell that Quinn had clearly thought about this moment for a long time rehearsing over and over again what she would say if ever the chance to speak about it came around, she let her eyes flit to the small window in the door seeing the petite brunette she'd spoke to not twenty minutes looking in with eyes full of worry.

"That's all we need for now Ms Fabray but we will be in touch later on in the week, Leroy and Hiram Berry have made it clear that you will be staying with them for the foreseeable future" Rosa explained shaking the blonde's hand before excusing herself smiling to Rachel as they passed.

Quinn let out a huge sigh of relief as she suddenly felt a huge weight off of her chest, it was like for the first time in a long time she could breathe yet there was something missing right now in this moment but that all changed when a familiar blonde shuffled in his eyes wide with worry having heard the commotion but not been allowed to run to her side.

"Sam" she whispered smiling brightly when he cupped her cheeks.

"I've got you Little Lamb you're safe" he whispered back kissed her passionately.

TA-DA Chapter 5 sorry it took me so long to update I couldn't get the chapter perfect. Please enjoy and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the Glee characters.**

Sam pulled Quinn closer to him as they kissed, he didn't want this moment to end and neither did she but the moment was soon interrupted by a small knock on the door which caused Sam to groan.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Come in" she called out curiously.

The door opened slightly to reveal a young girl no older than Beth dressed in a pink frilly dress, multicolored tights and pink sneakers with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Is that my little shadow?" Sam asked beaming as the girl nodded frantically.

"SAMMY!" she shouted running to the bed trying to clamber up.

Quinn watched with curiosity in her eyes at the scene unfolding in front of her, she smiled and waved at the little girl who looked over at her shyly causing the little girl to cuddle into Sam more who chuckled.

"Sammy, who is the pretty girl?" she whispered her eyes not leaving Quinn who blushed slightly.

Sam took the blonde's hand, "Kasey I'd like you to meet Quinn, Quinn I'd like you to meet Kasey, my little sister and my little shadow" Sam introduced the two laughing as Kasey rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"It's very nice to meet you Kasey" Quinn said.

Kasey smiled before hiding in her big brother's chest, "Momma is signing the papers that let you come home" Kasey explained as he played with her hair.

Santana popped her head round the door smiling apologetically, "Sorry to disturb you guys but Quinn, Shelby is about to head off and Beth wants to say goodbye" the latina explained.

Quinn nodded, "Can you grab me a wheelchair please San, I'll come down and say goodbye" Santana nodded disappearing for a couple of seconds before returning with a chair and helping Quinn into it.

Once Quinn was gone Sam sat his sister on the bed so he could start getting dressed, he noticed she was being extremely quiet which was very unusual for the small girl who was usually on top form, he walked over picking the young girl up who hid in his neck her tiny arms wrapping around his neck as best they could.

"What's up little shadow?" he asked rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I was scared Sammy, Momma was crying when they called her" she whispered tiny tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Kasey I'm okay I promise, I have a few ouchies but with lots of hugs from you i will be soon be better" he replied wiping away a couple of tears.

Kasey nodded hugging her brother tight before he set her on the floor pulling a locket out of his wallet, bending down to her height, "I need you to do me a big big favour Kasey" he said watching her eyes light up.

"I need you to take this to Quinn, it's very very special to me so be very careful okay?" he asked handing it to her smiling as she gently held it.

Kasey slowly walked down the hallway watching everyone bustling past her, some doctors making their rounds, some nurses filling in paperwork and others being patients taking a stroll to escape the four walls of their rooms but suddenly she bumped into someone looking up she met a set of friendly mocha eyes.

"Hey there pretty girl, are you lost?" Kasey recognized the girl, she'd come in to get Quinn.

"I'm looking for Quinn my brother asked me to give her something special" she said looking down at the locket tucked safely in her hand.

"I can take you to her pretty girl" Santana replied lifting the small girl who held her arms open laying her head on the latina's shoulders as they headed through a set of double doors to the waiting room.

Quinn waved goodbye to her daughter as Shelby led a teary eyed Beth out to the car, neither blonde wanted to say goodbye or let go it was like a hole in both of their lives had finally be filled, a tanned hand on her shoulder caused Quinn to jump wiping away the tears she just realised were running down her cheeks looking up she saw Santana holding Kasey who smiled shyly.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted accepting the young girl onto her lap.

"Hi, my brother asked me to give you something" Kasey whispered holding out the locket to Quinn who gasped taking it from the girl.

"What's that Q?" Santana asked watching as the blonde's hazel eyes welled with tears yet again.

"It's my locket, the one Sam gave me for my birthday one year, I gave it to him the day I left so he'd always remember me" the cheerleader whispered her eyes fixated as she studied the locket which had her initials engraved onto it.

Kasey gasped, "You're little lamb?" she asked a smile spreading across her face when Quinn nodded.

"Sammy has told me stories about you since I was a baby, he told me about how beautiful you were and how you always knew how to get away with things" Kasey rambled as Quinn laughed.

"You're big brother was always getting himself into trouble when we were little" she told the young girl who nodded giving the teenagers a 'Tell me about it' look.

Suddenly Sam appeared smiling lovingly as his sister and best friend bonding, clearing his throat, "I hate to break this up but Kasey sweetie momma is waiting for us" he explained smiling when both the blonde and brunette pouted.

"Sammy I want to stay with Quinn and Tana" Kasey whined whilst Santana smiled at the nickname.

"I know kasey but i promise as soon as Quinn is allowed to go home we'll visit her" he promised picking up the pouting girl before placing a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead his lips lingering.

Quinn's heart raced and sank at the same time as she watched Sam disappear through the double doors with a still pouting Kacey in his arms, it wasn't until Santana started to wheel her back to her room that she came back to reality, "So I heard you kissed someone today" Quinn admitted smirking.

"I erm yeah well you see erm" the latina stuttered as they entered the room.

Quinn chuckled climbing back into the bed that suddenly felt very small so she patted the bed allowing the girl to climb in next to her, "Rachel is very special to me Santana" she started to say.

"I know and i know that this is all very sudden but Quinn" Santana rambled stopping when the blonde raised a hand.

"I know for many years you've battled with your feelings not only for Rachel but for Brittany, i know how much it killed you when her parents moved last year and she stopped contacting you" she paused for a moment pulling the latina closer when her face dropped.

"You deserve to be with someone who loves you and treats you right just as Rachel deserves the same, it's going to take some time and you need to be patient with her but I fully support you wooing her" Quinn explained taking her hand watching as a smile spread across the girl's face before pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I promise not to hurt her Q, she makes me feel things I've never felt before not even with B" Santana confessed playing with her fingers a slight blush appearing.

"I trust you San" the blonde told her smiling as they hugged.

An hour passed before Santana said her goodbyes leaving Quinn alone in the room the only sounds were the beeping from the machines in the room next door, Dr, Rivington entered the room to inspect Quinn's stitches happily scribbling down on her chart, "So when can I leave?" she asked, she hated hospitals.

"I am happy to release you today saying as you'll be going home with Leroy and HIram Berry per their request" he explained his eyes not leaving her chart.

"So I'm going home" she chuckled as she always saw the Berry house as her own, the doctor shot her a kind smile.

"I think you have a little bodyguard too" he smirked nodding his head over to the bench outside her room which was occupied by a sleeping brunette.

Quinn's heart sunk as she saw the red puffiness under the diva's eyes indicating that she'd been crying for most the afternoon, "She's quite light, could you carry her in here?" she asked the doctor who nodded leaving and returning holding the still sleeping brunette and placing her next to Quinn who thanked him as he left to prepare her discharge papers.

She lay on her side pulling the brunette closer to her smiling softly when she automatically wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist cuddling into her chest causing Quinn to giggle slightly, maybe things were about to start looking up for her.

TA-DA Another chapter done and dusted, I am away from this coming saturday for 9 days but i do plan on taking my laptop so I can try to write but I may not post a new chapter until I return home :) :) Review and most importantly enjoy xxx


End file.
